nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles is SpongeBob's and Patrick's next door neighbor and a tritagonist/anti-hero of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an artist ( although he is no good). He also works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab a job he hates. He often blames society for his failure and thinks he is the only cultured citizen in Bikini Bottom. Personality { Unlike most characters in the series, Squidward is generally grumpy, tactless, short-tempered, sarcastic, and narcissistic. He dislikes many things, including his consistently annoying neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick, his job at the Krusty Krab, and is constantly aloof towards the citizens of Bikini Bottom. He is very open about his dissatisfaction with his job, and has frequently displayed unprofessional behavior such as sleeping at his counter, failing to clean his workplace, and reading art magazines instead of attending to customers. Squidward enjoys playing his clarinet (at an elementary level with frequent missed notes and poor intonation, though Squidward considers himself a brilliant musical prodigy), modern dance, abstract art, relaxing, public radio, select television programs, and just about anything else that he considers "fancy". He does not like anyone, except his mother. In Truth or Square, it was revealed that Squidward was a happy and laid back person with a secret garden, but it changes when a pineapple falls over him and his garden, and SpongeBob bought the "house". The years of irritation with SpongeBob have turned Squidward into the sarcastic and grumpy character that he is now. However, he still employs a unique laugh that appears occasionally, with a strong accent on the second part of the syllable- "aHAH".[1][2][3] Although Squidward likes to consider himself as above the mundane and often immature activities of his peers, he has constantly exhibited an unhealthy obsession with and dedication to such activities when exposed to them. In the episode Just One Bite, for instance, it is revealed that he has never had a Krabby Patty. When he deigns to finally eat one, he discovers he actually enjoys them and proceeds to eat so many of them that he gains weight and explodes. In another episode, Idiot Box, he initially scoffs at SpongeBob and Patrick's attempt to have fun just by playing in a cardboard box, but obsesses over how they are able to "make the box work" when he hears noises coming from inside the box. In yet another episode, Snowball Effect, he grudgingly participates in a snowball fight with SpongeBob and Patrick, but becomes so engrossed in the game that he builds a huge snow fort and continues to throw snowballs long after his neighbors have gone inside. Squidward was introduced in the series premiere of the show, as the cashier of the Krusty Krab restaurant. He has held this position for the entire series, and serves as the co-worker of SpongeBob, who is the establishment's fry cook.[4] His home is a stone tiki head designed to look like the Moai found on Easter Island. The "eyes" of the tiki head consist of the house's only windows on the second floor.[5] A running gag is that his house gets destroyed in nearly every episode that it has appeared in. He has sought more prestigious and lucrative careers in the arts but has largely failed, as his arch-rival, a similarly designed but much more successful cephalopod named "Squilliam Fancyson," regularly notes whenever he appears. Only in one episode of the series ("Band Geeks") does Squidward ever approach the level of success he desires, when he (much to his surprise) conducts a band composed of Bikini Bottom residents in a performance of "Sweet Victory" in front of a large crowd at the Bubble Bowl (an American Football game), causing Squilliam to go into shock Physical Appearance Squidward is a light teal colored humanoid cephalopod with yellow eyes and red pupils. He has six arms, four of which are used as legs, and each arm has several blue suction cups on the end. Squidward also has a distinctively large 'nose' and a round, bald head. He is also the tallest of the main characters. He usually has no pants, similar to Donald Duck not wearing pants. He appears to have suction cups at the end of his tentacles and also He has a brown T-shirt.[4] Appearances Video Games Nicktoons Racing While he doesn't appear, the course Bikini Bottom Blowout makes the racers go inside Squidwards house and exit through another way. Portraits of him can be seen once entering his home. Nicktoons Basketball Squidward is a playable character. He along with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeks are the playable characters from the SpongeBob universe. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Squidward is a NPC. He is found by SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson. When rescued, he stays at camp as he doesn't want to go out helping the other Nicktoons. During the final battle with The Mawgu, Squidward, Danny, and SpongeBob travel to go find him while the others distract the villain. He later acts as a catapult to Danny and SpongeBob, sending them to where The Mawgu is waiting. After The Mawgu's defeat, Squidward is sent back home and his face is carved into a mountain along with the other Chosen One's. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Squidward makes a cameo as a Master Model in the DS version of the game. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chosen Ones Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Musicians Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed charaters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists